schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Raging Raven
Raging Raven, später auch als Raging Beauty bekannt, ist eine Schurkin und der zweite Bossgegner aus dem 2008 erschienenen Videospiel Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Sie wird von Nika Futterman und Fred Tatasciore gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Raven stammt aus Aceh in Indonesien. Dieser Ort war schon lange von Bürgerkrieg zerrissen und Raven wurde mit diversen anderen Kindern von einer der Seiten gefangen genommen und wie Tiere in Käfigen gehalten. Sie wurden misshandelt und geschlagen und diese ganze alltägliche Misshandlung sorgte dafür, dass sich Hass in den Kindern aufstaute. Irgendwann gingen die Soldaten einfach und ließen die Kinder in den Käfigen um sie sterben und von den Raben fressen zu lassen. Raven musste zusehen, wie viele Kinder von den Raben gefressen wurden; die Raben sie sie fressen wollten, zerfraßen aber ihre Fesseln. Von Hass überwältigt riss Raven die Raben um sie herum in Stücke und verfolgte dann die Soldaten, die sie so lange misshandelt hatten. Sie wartete bis zur Nacht um zuzuschlagen und tötete sie dann alle - sowohl Soldaten als auch die Zivilisten, die sie versklavt hatten. Dieses Ereigniss blieb Raven stets als Trauma erhalten und trieb sie in Kriegsneurose und PTSD. Dies ermöglichte es Liquid Ocelot und seiner Organisation Outer Heaven, sie zu manipulieren und auszunutzen. Die Organisation besorgte der traumatisierten Raven einen High-Tech-Kampfanzug, mit dem sie sich ihren Ängsten stellen und auf das Schlachtfeld zurückkehren sollte; sie soll die Realität des Krieges dadurch verarbeiten, selbst eine Kriegsmaschine zu werden. Im Alter von 20 Jahren wird Raven daher mit drei weiteren traumatisierten Kämpferinen zu einem Mitglied der Beauty and the Beast-Einheit. Die Gedanken aller Mitglieder werden dabei von Screaming Mantis kontrolliert, so dass sie Ocelots willenlose Handlangerinnen werden. Die Beauty and the Beast-Einheit unterstützt Ocelots PMC Praying Mantis im Mittleren Osten, wo sie eine feindliche Soldateneinheit attackieren. Während des Angriffs auf die Soldaten stößt Raging Raven aus dem Himmel herab und saust durch die Straßen, wodurch sie die Soldaten rammt und von den Füßen wirft. Dabei schreit sie lauthals ihren Zorn heraus. Als einige Soldaten unter einem Torbogen her fliehen wollen, zerstört Raven diesen mit zwei Raketen und begräbt die Männer darunter. Nachdem Solid Snake auf dem Schlachtfeld aufgetaucht wird, wird die B&B-Einheit von Ocelot beauftragt, Snake aufzuspüren und zu töten - er behauptet, dass nur der Kampf mit Solid Snake sie von ihren Ängsten und Traumata befreien kann, was die Kämpferinnen anspornt, ihn zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen. Kampf in Europa Als Snake in Südamerika auftaucht verfolgt Raven ihn, attackiert ihn aber nicht. Nachdem Snake dort Laughing Octopus und Vamp besiegt hat, macht er sich auf den Weg in ein Land in Europa, welches Ravens PMC Raven Sword gerade nach der Paradise Lost Army sucht, welche den Körper von Big Boss geborgen hat, welchen Ocelot in seinen Besitz bringen will. In ihrer Verfolgung von Snake erreicht auch Raven Europa und unterstützt ihre PMC dort bei der Suche nach der Paradise Los Army, mit der sich Snake inzwischen zusammengetan hat. Irgendwann können sie das Versteck der Organisation ausfindig machen, was die Rebellen dazu zwingt, ihr Versteck zu verlassen und in Vans durch die Straßen der Stadt zu fliehen, während Raven Sword die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Während Raven Sword Snake, Big Mama und den Wagen mit Big Boss' Körper durch die Straßen der Stadt jagen, schwingt sich plötzlich auch Raging Raven aus dem Himmel herab. Sie eröffnet das Feuer mit einem Granatenwerfer und trennt Big Mama und Snake somit von dem Van, der Big Boss' Körper trägt. Raven verfolgt Snake und Big Mama und während Big Mama das Motorrad manövriert, eröffnet Snake von dem hinteren Sitz des Motorrads das Feuer auf Raven. Sie können Raging Raven eine Weile abwehren und somit wieder zu dem Wagen treffen, aber Raging Raven feuert eine Rakete ab, die den Wagen trifft und verunfallen lässt. Auch das Motorrad verunglückt und Big Mama wird schwer verletzt. Der verunfallte Van kracht durch eine Häuserwand und Snake und Big Mama erkennen, dass Raging Raven, die schon Kreise über dem Gebäude zieht, bald kommen wird um den Van zu untersuchen. Um sie aufzuhalten, steigt Snake das Treppenhaus des Gebäudes herauf und landet in einem leeren Teil des Gebäudes. Schon bald hört er Raging Ravens Kreischen und Raven sprengt die Wand des Gebäudes und fliegt herein. Sie schwebt vor Snake auf der Stelle und fordert fanatisch, dass er seine Wut entfesselt. Mit diesen Worten lässt sie sich nach hinten fallen und aktiviert ihre Triebwerke um Snake von dem Feuer verbrennen zu lassen. Im letzten Moment kann Snake zur Seite springen und wird daher nicht von dem Feuer erfasst. Sofort taucht Raging Raven wieder vor dem Loch in der Felswand auf, fliegt dann aber fort um durch eine andere Wand in das Gebäude einzudringen und Snake in einem Überraschungsangriff zu verletzen. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Raven und Snake, den Snake schließlich gewinnen kann. Nachdem Raging Ravens Kampfanzug genug Schaden genommen hat, landet diese im Inneren des Gebäudes. Sie faucht, dass sie Snake und "den Mistkerlen" niemals vergeben wird, da sie noch immer spürt, wie der Zorn sich in ihr aufstaut und wie ihre Wut sie zerfrisst. Plötzlich wird sie von einem tiefen Schrei erschüttert und ihre Kampfrüstung löst sich langsam in Rabenfedern auf. Im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst keucht Raven, dass sie sich selbst niemals vergeben wird und keine Wut braucht, da sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht wütend ist sondern Angst hat. Mit diesen Worten fällt ihr Anzug auseinander, so dass Raven als Raging Beauty auf dem Boden landet. Dort erscheint es ihn ihrem Wahn so, als würden Raben um sie umherfliegen und an ihrem Fleisch fressen, so dass sie panisch über den Boden kriecht und um Hilfe ruft. Sie schreit weinend, dass sie nicht mehr Hass braucht da sie davon genug hat, aber plötzlich sackt sie ruhig zusammen und steht dann auf. Sie behauptet, dass man sie aus ihrem Käfig lassen soll, da sie weder Flügel noch Wut braucht. Dann wendet sie sich ruhig Snake zu und rät ihm, seine Wut zu entfesseln. Sie läuft langsam auf Snake zu, der sie nun entweder auf tödliche oder nicht tödliche Art und Weise auslöschen kann. Wenn er sie nicht-tödlich besiegt, rollt Raven sich in der Kindslage zusammen. Wenn er sie tötet, bleibt sie tot liegen. In beiden Fällen nimmt Snake ihren Granatenwerfer mit, bevor er geht. Galerie RavenOstenKampf.jpg|Raging Raven greift die Söldnerkompanie an RavenOstenFliegt.png|Raging Raven zieht sich aus dem Schlachtfeld zurück RavenFliegtHerbei.png|Raging Raven verfolgt die Paradise Lost-Rebellen RavenFliegtHerein.png|Raging Raven konfrontiert Snake RavenVerliertHelm.png|Raging Raven verliert ihren Helm RagingBeautyBesiegt.png|Raging Beauty ist besiegt RagingBeautyRolltZusammen.png|Raging Beauty rollt sich zusammen Navigation en:Raging Raven Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Status abhängig von Spielerentscheidung Kategorie:Bossgegner